Declan
Declan is labeled The Overachiever in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Declan has always excelled at everything in his life. He has always gotten straight A’s in school and has been the president of clubs. He was even school president of his high school when he was just a freshman. He has many talents; playing multiple instruments, riveting SAT scores, and reads at an extremely high level. He is very uptight and many people call him out on it. The friends he has are all A Type people. He joined the show, so he can also achieve winning a trillion dollars; adding something to the list of his many accomplishments. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Declan is introduced and says this is not what he had signed up for. When Rigel is introduced, he calls her rude, and seems scared of her. Declan is put on the Raging Rebels team. Declan calls the place unpleasant and Ezra agrees with him. When he is unpacking Holland asks to bunk with him and calls him 'De-man', and he corrects him right away. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Declan points out no one has eaten since they've reached the island. Declan shuts down Holland's bragging. He admits he sees Rigel as a good team player when she takes the sacrifice of swimming in shark-infested water for their team. Declan team loses the challenge, but he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Declan grows suspicious of King's alliance, then decides to make his own. He proposes his own alliance and warns King to Tamsin, Rigel, Ezra, and Garth. Ezra declines, and the other three think on it. Declan dives to get his team's flag. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Declan asks Ezra, Rigel, Tamsin, and Garth to join in his alliance again. All of them accept his offer except Ezra. He wins his team a point by diving from a large height into a pool. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Declan talks with Garth in the cabin about King, but is startled by a rock thrown in their window by Tamsin and Rigel. He is a stylist for his team. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Declan attempts to 'play nice' with King while talking to him in the cabin. Declan complains about Chef's food in the mess hall. Declan is a human in the challenge like the rest of his team. Declan sticks with Rigel and Vivica in the challenge. He along with Rigel shoot out Anais, Cadence, Merrin, and Una. He gets marked out by 'zombie' Xenia. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Declan is made fun of by Rigel when he is stretching, but she admits she just likes to mess with him. Declan is a chef for his team while making the cake along with Vivica. He approves of Tamsin and Clover's designs. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Declan and Garth get spied on by Clover, but just confuse her by staring which makes her leave at the beginning of the chapter. They both laugh at Clover's poor attempt. Declan does archery for his team against Ig, but loses. His team loses the challenge, but he gets the last marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Declan hangs out with Garth, Rigel, and Tamsin at the stage in the morning. He gets the team's first and only key by diving in pond water for it. King rushes him when he sees the other team, but Rigel backs him out. When the other team is announced to have won, he gets upset that he had gone into pond water for nothing. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the ceremony. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Declan is one of the final four in the challenge, but gets out in the final round by tripping over tires. He admits he's not surprised Rigel got farther than him. He is greeted by Ig and Zia into his new cabin, and he warns them about King. He did not win the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Declan spies on King's new alliance and he wanrs Tamsin and Rigel about his alliance having more people than them. In the challenge, he goes up the ski lift with Rigel, thanks to Tamsin trying to play matchmaker. When he along with Rigel and Tamsin, find their jewels Vivica rushes through them while being chased by a yeti. The three are alarmed by this and ski quickly away. Declan is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": 'Declan is set on the blue team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where he works with Anais, Ig, Rigel, and Xenia. His team loses the challenge, so he is on the chopping block for elimination. He walks on the beach with Rigel after the challenge, and they end up kissing. Declan is safe in elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Declan is optimistic about being in the final nine with his friends Zia, Xenia, Rigel, Tamsin, and Anais. In the challenge, Declan searches for the immunity idol with Rigel and Tamsin. Searching for the idol, Declan & Rigel get seperated by Tamsin. Once Rigel and Declan find the idol, they lose it once fallen into a dug-out booby trap. Declan is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Declan spends time with Rigel and Tamsin on the stage, but are interrupted by King who unsuccesfully attempts to make an alliance with them, as they all hate him. Declan is on the guy's team with Frederick, King, and Zia in the challenge. He throws up in the second round of the challenge, but his team wins the challenge. Due to having immunity, Declan is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Declan hangs out with his friends; Anais, Rigel, Tamsin, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, he must find a jellyfish as his animal. In the boathouse, he picks up a fishing net. Declan eventually finds a jellyfish and encaptures it with the net. He makes it back to camp with his jellyfish on time, but has been shocked by it, so he is in a stupor for the rest of the chapter. '''Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": '''Declan comforts an upset Zia when he cries over Anais' elimination. In the challenge, Declan works with Zia. Declan attempts to encourage Zia to beat King. King sabotages the two by making them drop their egg, which ultimately slows them down. Declan & Zia both fearfully cross the bridge as they saw the magma of the volcano under them. They are passed by King & Tamsin on their way down the mountain. It comes down to them two and Rigel & Frederick to who is on the chopping block, but Frederick & Rigel beat them. In the elimination ceremony, Declan is eliminated and flips off King before he leaves. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Declan supports Tamsin in the final two challenge as he was friends and closer to her than he is with Zia. Trivia *Declan's original name was supposed to be Lennox, but the author found Declan more fitting. *He created the second alliance in the series along with Garth, Rigel, and Tamsin. Gallery declansleep.png|Declan in his sleepwear. declanswim.png|Declan in his swimwear.